


Snow Wars

by scullyssahnequarkbroetchen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, peggysous secret santa 2015, what the dickens?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/pseuds/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the peggysous secret santa 2015. Prompt: snowballs/snowfight/snowmen</p><p>“Daniel,what are you doing?”<br/>“Good morning! I'm shoveling snow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigowild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/gifts).



> Just in time before the deadline ends! I am very sorry it took so long! As usual english is not my native language and this is unbeta'd so if there are some horrible mistakes, please let me know! :) A HUGE thank you to the awesome [Paeonia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia) for letting me borrow Daniels family for this. Go on and read her works on here! They are amazing!

Peggy woke alone. That in itself wasn't such an unusual thing. Not until she realized where she was. With the faint smell of dried paint still lingering in the air, the feeling of a brand new mattress beneath her body and the complete silence of a suburban winter morning – the most alien feeling of all. She'd gotten so used to the sounds of the city, the bustling, the car motors growling, sirens howling, metro ringing in the distance, the footsteps and voices of the crowds always present, that she'd almost forgotten how quiet a December morning really could be.  
With a sigh she turned around in bed, peeking though an half opened eye at the other bedside. The sheets were still rumpled, crutch and prosthetic leg were gone. (Was he just that quiet or was she already used to the sound of him rising?) Carefully Peggy stretched out her hand from under her blanket and touched the sheets and the place under his pillow. Still warm. Suspicion confirmed.  
For a split second she thought about going back to sleep. After all, she could still feel the dull ache in her body, in the muscles of her arms and legs from all the work of the past days. The Movers of course had done the brunt of the work, but there were still boxes to carry, furniture to assemble, two whole households to unpack, sort and arrange into one.  
But alas, curiosity had always killed the cat, hadn't it?  
So she rose, stretching, yawning, running her hands trough her auburn hair. Slowly she slipped a thick bathrobe over her nightgown, tied the belt around her middle and headed out for the search.

While walking through the house, Peggy took in the sights in front of her. The new and old furniture. The unpacked boxes sitting in the corners of every room. The christmas tree they had set up yesterday in their living room and left over night to settle and fluff out.  
And letting her eyes wander, Peggy couldn't help the strange but warm feeling that washed over her. Absently her thumb traced the fine gold band around her left ring finger. This was their home now. Her's and Daniels. Their first home together. She had never thought that much about the word home before. In war times home had seemed more like a dream than an actual place.  
And even afterwards, she had called many places her home in the last few years. But until now, the word had never felt that...justified. They were a family now – a family of two (maybe more in the future?), celebrating their first christmas as husband and wife, in their new home in just a few days time. There were a lot of new things to get used to, but Peggy found she quite liked it.  
The boxes with christmas decorations (all brand new, all gifts from Frank, Tillie and Joe and Ines and Frank) still sat on the ground next to the tree, waiting to be put up today. So that wasn't what he was up to...  
It dawned on her, when she looked out to the front yard through the living room window. It had snowed over night and now the whole neighborhood was covered with a thick white blanket. A faint scraping sound reached her ear.  
Suddenly Peggy knew and she made quick work of draping her winter coat over the bathrobe and slipping barefoot into her sturdy winter boots. Not caring about how ridiculous she looked, she opened the front door and stepped out on the porch.

And sure enough there her husband was.  
His crutch was leaning against the front porch railing. Instead of it he was using the shovel for both support and the actual work. His breath came out in big, milky clouds as he bent down to scrape another portion of snow to the sides of the walkway up to their porch. He hadn't come very far yet, having only cleared about thirteen feet.  
“Daniel,what are you doing?”  
Her voice made him turn around and the warmest, most loving and handsome smile spread across his face. It was a smile that made something in her stomach melt. The smile, she woke up to every morning now.  
“Good morning! I'm shoveling snow.”  
“I can see that. My real question is, why are you shoveling snow, darling?”  
“Well the sidewalk needs shoveling, for once and I don't know...Getting into this whole home owners business, I guess.” He gripped the shovels handle again, took a heavy step forward and scraped away the next layer of snow.  
“You know we can get the Gorfein's boy from number 10 to do it for half a dollar? He's already offered to paint our backyard fence in the spring.”  
“Yeah, I gotta hand it to the kid, he has some sense for business. But I'm sure I can manage.”  
“Alright, then at least let me help you? We can finish it together, after breakfast.”  
The look he gave her was a mixture of derision and shock.  
“No way! Think of Mrs. Maguire's poor heart!” Well _that_ put a slight damper on her idea. Mrs. Maguire was their elderly neighboor from across the road. The widow had lived her whole life in the neighborhood and her strict religious upbringing and hard childhood had turned her into the neighborhoods vice squad. She was ever watchful, ever inquiring, ever judging and took her job very seriously.  
“I think she already went into shock, when we told her we were married and still you were working.”  
“Yes unthinkable! Preposterous! I should be slaving behind the stove, where I belong!” Peggy rolled her eyes.  
“And what would she say, if now she saw you shoveling our driveway with me?”  
“What the Dickens?” Mrs. Maguires trademark slogan of disbelief and distaste send a smile over both of their lips.  
“What the Dickens.” Daniel confirmed in the most deadpan voice he could manage and resumed his tedious task.  
So that was settled. Peggy closed her coat more tightly around her form to shield herself from an icy gust of wind. A shiver crawled his way slowly up her spine. Well, this just wouldn't do! Not while their bed was still warm, and she had a perfectly fine husband (who's body fit so perfectly snug against hers) to crawl back under the covers with!  
Not when there was a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee or tea to be had at their new dinner table, in their new kitchen and a newspaper and kisses to share.  
  
“Well I won't stand here, freeze to death _and_ watch you slip and break your perfectly handsome neck.” That at least made him chuckle, though he still didn't look up from his work. “So I fear, if you won't come inside this instant Daniel dear, I'll simply have to make you.” Her voice was thick with challenge and that at last, was enough to make him perk up.  
“And how do you plan on doing that?” The question had just left his lips, when the first snowball hit his shoulder with a big splat. For the fraction of a moment the crisp morning air around them seemed entirely silent. When Daniel turned to her this time, his eyes narrowed to slits, he looked positivly belligerent.  
“You. did. not.”  
“Looks like I did.” Already Peggy stepped forward again and scraped another portion of fresh snow from their front porch railing.”  
“You wouldn't dare. Not twice. Not-” Again Daniels words were cut short by a spray of ice crystals from the second snowball, that hit him square in the chest. Peggy bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
“Alright, Margeret Carter. That is it. You better run!”  
Peggy was already darting for the door, triumphant in the knowledge that her plan had worked, childish though it was, when she saw her husband take his first step toward her – and slip. The shovel clattered to the ground and all thought of silly antics left Peggys mind in an instant.  
“Daniel!” She flew down the steps towards him. He was lying flat in the snow, what seemed like a painful groan escaping his throat . Dear god if his prosthetic had twisted!...If he'd broken his other leg! Her mind was racing and she felt a little wave of panic bubbling up inside of her when she reached him. And that was exactly why she didn't see it coming. In a flash Daniels hand shot up, grabbed her arm an pulled her down towards him. With a shriek Peggy lost her balance and tumbled on top of him in a puffed up cloud of snowflakes.  
Silence again.

Then she heard her husbands low snicker and felt his chest vibrate with amusement.  
“Got-cha.”  
“You dirty cheater.” She should have been cross. Really. River-Thames-cross, in fact. But when she propped herself up on her elbows on either side of him, he was already grinning up at her, black hair tousled and sticking on his forehead, ears red, even now looking devilishly handsome. And pleased with himself.  
“Everything is allowed in a snow war. You should know that.” He informed her matter of factly and closed his arms around her.  
“Alright soldier. You beat me.” Peggy Carter knew when she'd lost. “Claim your bounty.”  
A warm, contemplative hum fell from his lips, as his fingers drew up to comb the snowflakes out of her hair. “ I think I know.” It was freezing. Her toes and fingers were practically dead, her legs prickled with goosebumps and she felt the cold wet snow seep through her bathrobe and her nightgown. But her husbands lips and his kissed still managed to warm her to her bone. For a short moment Peggy leaned onto his chest, reveling in the contrast, the taste and smell of him, mixed with the scent of fresh snow.  
“What would Mrs. Maguire say, if she saw us now?”  
“Absolutely debauched! Rutting up against each other, right there in their own front yard! What is this neighborhood coming to?” His voice mimicked hers almost perfectly  
“Let's not give her a second heart attack then...Up with you!”  
Together they scrambled to their feet, quickly brushing the snow from their clothes. When they made their way inside, Daniel had his arm draped over her shoulders for support, the shovel lay forgotten in the snow and they'd agreed to pass by the Gorfein's house later. After bed. And breakfast. And the newspaper. And the kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed Mrs. Maguire from another favourite show/book series of mine. Can you guess it?


End file.
